


It would never happen like this

by onlyinhindsight



Series: MadloveforRK Writings [5]
Category: Twilight RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinhindsight/pseuds/onlyinhindsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fic inspired by MadloveforRK prompts. While filming the first Twilight movie, Kristen worries she may be pregnant and in love with her co-star. If only she was sure he was the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you write where Kristen thinks she is pregnant while filming Twilight, but not knowing if it's Michael's or Rob's?

When did my life become … this, Kristen wondered. She thought she was disguising her anxiety well enough, but in between takes, Rob would shoot her concerned looks. At that moment, she hated their easy connection—he could just sense whenever she was bothered, no matter how adamantly she denied it. Eventually, she’d feel like shit for letting him worry and seek his shoulder to lean on. He was only being a good co-star, a good buddy, but he was quickly becoming her best friend.

She pushed away thoughts of what occurred between them only five weeks before. Michael had been visiting the set, and after an initially sweet reunion, his presence began to sour her mood and the arguments followed. As much as she tried to make it work, being Rob’s friend and Michael’s girl seemed to be mutually exclusive desires. One would be hurt or jealous or worse, but after two weeks of being the dutiful girlfriend, she missed Rob.

As soon as Michael left for LA, she’d practically skipped to Rob’s place. He’d given her a hard time for ignoring him, but he couldn’t deny that he was eager for her company as well. The absence made them more affectionate, too affectionate. She wished she could blame it on alcohol. They’d only had soda. She wished she could say she was overwhelmed with feelings of love, but more than anything she was confused. She didn’t know what she wanted.

That was five weeks ago, and now she was late and more confused than ever.

“Since when do you stumble through lines?” Rob kicked at her shoe as they walked toward the trailers.

“I’m just not…” She finished the sentence with a shrug and hoped he’d leave it at that.

“I mean you were barely present—“

“What the fuck, Rob? You think right now is a good time to tell me what I’m doing wrong? I’m not in the mood to hear it!” She ran up the three steps to hide in her trailer until Catherine was ready for them, but his long legs were right behind her before she could slam the door.

He closed the door quietly before turning around to look her in the eyes. “Is this about… I mean, we haven’t really talked about what happened—“

“Nothing happened.” She immediately wanted to apologize, but she didn’t. Instead she forced herself to look at his face as punishment. His mouth hung open in shock for only a second before he nodded while searching her eyes, waiting for the truth.

It wasn’t until he turned around to leave that she allowed her mask of indifference to slip.


	2. Can you do a continuation of the one where Kristen thinks she's pregnant while filming twilight and her not knowing if it's Rob's or Michael's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) this fic also meets the following request: “Hi, finally I can request something!! hehe thanks for doing this btw.. Anyway, my request (and I hope it doesn’t sound TOO pervy :p) is Angry. Sex. A lot of the rpf’s are filled with hearts and flowers, but lets be honest, in a relationship its not all hearts and flowers 24/7… so fighting, swearing, at each other, breaking things… and then ;) thanks sooo much for all your hard work again :) amazing blog <3 it” and 2) given the nature of “angry sex” and I must say that if anyone is bothered by possible dub-con, you may or may not have an issue with this piece. I’m just being cautious w/the heads up. It might not be an issue at all.

They finished the work day in a haze. If Kristen regretted letting him walk out of her trailer, she didn’t let it show. In every shot where Rob as Edward would touch her innocently, lovingly, playfully, Kristen willed herself to feel less tense. She thought she was pulling it off until Catherine teased, “I know you’re taken and Rob is Rob, but Bella actually likes when Edward touches her, Kristen.”

Rob smirked as if he found it funny, but the pain was clear in his eyes. It hurt her to see it, knowing that she was the one who put it there. Her silence. Her cold, unthinking words. She sighed, thinking about the conversation she needed to have with him…. and the conversation she need to have with Michael. Strange how her obligations to the one who actually is her boyfriend came to her as an afterthought.

She promised herself she’d woman up and talk to Rob that night. Yes, she would approach him right after filming and ask him to talk. Maybe apologize first and promise to explain if he’d mind meeting later. With her mind made up, something loosened within her belly, and her Bella leaned into his Edward’s hands and everything felt safe. Everything would be okay.

__

As soon as Catherine yelled cut and told everyone to have a good night, Kristen turned toward Rob, but he was already across the room. Everyone was moving, and Catherine swept to her side wanting to talk to her about today and the plan for tomorrow. The Cullens would be off for the day. They were just doing scenes with Bella, the humans, and the Quileutes.

She walked to her trailer and then set out to her home away from home somewhat forlorn that things hadn’t gone exactly as she’d planned, but she was determined to see it through.

__

The lights to his place were on, and she could hear the familiar sound of Rob rifting on his guitar. She smiled as she pictured the look on Rob’s face when he played and reluctantly knocked, hating to interrupt. The music stopped, and she could hear whispers and movement before the door swung open.

“Kristen!” Rob looked surprised to see her there. His hair was disheveled from his hands, most likely.

She opened her mouth to respond before a familiar head popped up beside his shoulder. “Hey, Kris!” Nikki grinned before loosely placing an arm around his hip, hooking a solitary finger into the waistband of his jeans. “C’mon in! Rob and I were just writing a song together! Weren’t we?”

Nikki looked up at Rob, whose eyes were glued to Kristen, for confirmation. “Um, we were just tinkering around, it’s nothing really.”

His dismissal made Nikki frown and she shook her head. “Forever the humble Brit, I see. Anyway”—she turned her head back toward Kristen with an eyeroll—“you coming in, Sweetie?”

“Actually, I just came by to talk to Rob, but it can wait.” Kristen started to back away from her spot by the door.

“Gosh, you’re such a workaholic, Kris. Rob and I have off tomorrow. It can definitely wait.” Although Nikki’s tone was friendly and teasing, her eyes said scram in that secret-girl-code language with a wink. Kristen was more than familiar with Nikki’s ways when she was looking for a good time.

“Riiiight, yeah, well, see ya.” Kristen waved awkwardly, feeling the youngest that she’d ever felt in Rob’s presence, and made her escape.

—

“What did you want to tell me?”

It was 2 AM, and a bleary eyed Kristen opened the door to a restless Rob.

“Rob? What are you doing here?” She waved him in and looked around outside the door as if she’d be able to spot prying eyes before closing it.

“What did you want to tell me tonight? Why’d you come by?” His face hardened, and Kristen willed her heart to feel the same.

“Where’s Nikki?”

He’d sent a pouting Nikki home not long after Kristen left. He knew what Nikki had wanted. He wasn’t planning to do anything sexual. When she ran into a clearly upset Rob and offered to hang out and cheer him up as friends with no questions asked, he remembered why he thought she’d make a good friend away from London in the first place. The company hadn’t been lifting his spirits though, and he’d been working himself up to feigning tired before Kristen knocked.

“At her place. Why did you show up?”

“Did you have a good night? Sorry if I spoiled your game!” Kristen spat. She was wide awake now, and the humiliation of standing there and looking at him and Nikki side by side slammed at her insides again.

“Fuck! Kristen, I didn’t come here to—“ He began to grit out, breathing harshly through his nose, the vein in his forehead revealing that he was beyond frustrated and upset. “I just want to know why you—.”

“Did you fuck her?” She cut him off, not wanting to there.

“Dunno. Did you fuck your boyfriend?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Before Kristen’s hand could make contact with his face, Rob’s mouth was on hers and her fist clenched painfully in his hair. His fingers dug into her hips.

“I hate you.” She pulled his head back and looked him in the eye to repeat it. “I fucking hate you… how you make feel.”

He swallowed at the passion he saw there. He’d take that. He nodded into her neck and groaned when her hand unbuttoned his jeans and squeeze along his length. “I hate you, too.” He echoed, understanding that that what she wanted to hear. He’d give her anything. “Fuck, I hate you.” He moaned as she tightened her grip, forcing him to pant harshly in her ear.

He didn’t want it to end, and if this was all he could have, he definitely wasn’t going to come in her hand. He yanked down her shorts and then slammed her back against the door to her bedroom. He thrust inside her without preamble, knowing she was already ready for him, eager for it even in her cloud of rage. They were vaguely aware that a few things had fallen with each slap of his hips against hers, but they were beyond caring.

Their first time had been clumsy, shy, and almost sweet if he ignored the fact that she wasn’t his, but he followed her lead. Always. This time was the opposite. Neither was leading. It was just need. Every thrust, every word uttered was hurt and frustration and an anger that could only be pleasurable between lovers.

When it was over, their sweaty figures collapsed on the floor, thoroughly spent. His head was resting on her chest, and her arms hung around his neck loosely. The silence seemed louder than their fucking.

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Rob’s head popped up from where he’d been absently breathing her in.

His eyes on her made her squirm inside even after what they’d just done. Again.

“I don’t know if…” Her chin bobbed with the reluctance to say it.

Understanding what she couldn’t admit out loud, Rob nodded. His eyes were sad, and he didn’t know what to say, what he felt, or should be feeling. Was there a guide about how to react when the love of your life is with some other bloke, and, oh, she might’ve fallen pregnant with yours or his baby? He didn’t even want to think about the complications of her age and Catherine’s threat. The thought almost made him laugh. Almost.

He squeezed her hand and kissed the place on her chest above her heart. And as her body began to shake with silent sobs, he held her tighter and her arms clung to him.


	3. Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N Roses

Rob laughed at the sight of Kristen’s absent-minded dance moves as she chopped vegetables for their dinner and crept up behind her, the music concealing his approach. His hands immediately reached toward her hips, and she relaxed into his arms.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on women with knives.”

He smiled into her neck before giving her a little love nip. “And you shouldn’t look so damn edible.”

A huge grin took over her face. She was amazed that he still desired her after twelve years. She was no longer the same teenage girl with the same teenage body, but he never gave her a reason to doubt him. She put down the knife and set aside the celery root in a bowl before reaching for the grater and the carrots. Rob reached around her to hold the grater as she scraped the long, orange stick against it, while nuzzling and licking her neck. He glanced up at the disappearing length and grimaced before busting out laughing into her neck.

“That is so not sexy, love.”

She smirked guessing at where his pervy mind had gone. “You’re such an idiot sometimes. It’s dinner, not sex.”

“I don’t see why we can’t mix the two. As long as that”—he eyed the grater—“stays out of it.”

Giggling, she wiggled against him, and he grunted at the feel of her short jean-clad ass against him. With very little effort, he could have them pulled down and— “That depends. Did you pick up everything we need for tomorrow?”

He nodded with a huge grin thinking of what his other girl’s reaction would be. Hayley was turning thirteen. He could barely believe that his little girl was growing up. To say that becoming a father was unexpected and frightening was an understatement. Adding to that the notion she might not be his, many other blokes would’ve walked away. And one did. Michael.

A number of his friends thought he was mad for sticking around, but he’d known that day holding her trembling form as she’d confessed her fear that he could never abandon her. It wasn’t easy, and he wasn’t perfect. In fact some days had been damned difficult. With the studio down their necks and legal matters digging into their sides, he and Kristen had fought and cried together. But they made it through.

He was distractedly caressing the sliver of skin between her shorts and her knotted up shirt, when the front door’s slam and pounding of feet running up the stairs followed by another door slamming, snapped him from his thoughts. He frowned, noting the time on the clock. Hayley typically arrived from school at this time, but she usually stopped by the kitchen for a snack. And his baby girl never went around slamming doors. “Think something happened at school?”

“Maybe we should give her some time before heading up there?” Kristen turned to look at him, her concern showing in her furrowed brow. Being young parents, they’d learned to discuss everything and attempted to approach all obstacles as a team.

After thirty minutes, they made their way toward their daughter’s room and softly knocked on her door.

“Go. Away.” A tearful sob sounded from within the room.

“Hayley? We just want to know that you’re okay. Do you need anything, angel?”

There was rustling around before the door swung open revealing her reddened eyes and splotchy face. “Why do you care?”

Her glare caused something to squeeze in his chest, so much of her mother in that one look. He took a deep breath. “Because I love you, Hales.”

“But not because you’re my father?”

“Hayley Bryn Pattinson! You do not speak to your dad like that!”

“He’s not my dad though! Everyone one at—“ She hiccoughed—“at at school.” More tears fell then and she ran toward her bed, burying her face in a pillow.

Her parents looked at each other. Kristen patted his shoulder with a sympathetic glance that said let me handle this before entering the room and quietly shutting the door.

They’d never kept Hayley in the dark about her parentage. After weighing the pros and cons, they’d decided to be as honest as possible within reason. While they didn’t divulge every detail, she’d always known that while Rob wasn’t her bio-dad, he was her dad in every way that mattered in their hearts. She’d never questioned his love before, and they shared a bond that sometimes even Kristen envied.

Rob rubbed his chest and sat down outside door to wait. He couldn’t move from that spot. He shifted and the latch on the door that sometimes stuck caused it to open just bit. He could hear his Hales quietly crying and Kris comforting her as best she could.

“Think you can talk now without yelling?” Kristen asked without judgment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—do you think he’s mad at me?” Rob shook his head outside the door. Never, baby girl.

“Oh, never, baby girl. He’ll always love you and forgive you, but you do need to apologize.”

“I know.” They were silent for a bit and before his wife could press further, Hayley began to talk. “Some kids at school were talking. Is it true that you and dad cheated and that’s why my—my other dad didn’t want me?” Rob couldn’t see her tears, but he could feel them and wished he could wipe them away.

“Hayley, Daddy and I… we…. it was very complicated, but we loved each other so much. He fell in love with you before you were born. And as for your other… he couldn’t cope. And that’s on him. That’s his loss, but you are so wanted by me and your dad, all your uncles and my parents, aunt Liz and Tory, Grandma Clare, Grandpaddy—“ Kristen and Hayley giggled at the nickname Hayley gave to Richard when she was three. “Everyone. Even Uncle Marcus.”

She smiled at her daughter’s reddened cheeks, knowing full well of her girly fondness for him in particular. When Hayley was five, she’d announced that she was going to run away and marry her Uncle Marcus. She’d even tried to hide in his suitcase during a visit.

“These girls at school called me a bastard. They were—just so mean! And for no reason! I’ve never done anything to them. I tried not to let it bother me, but then they said stuff that I didn’t know about you and dad. And I just—I couldn’t.”

“Those bitches.” Rob’s hands were fisted thinking of all the pricks he’d never be able to protect his daughter from.

“Mom!” Hayley laughed, not necessarily shocked by her mom’s words.

“Well, it’s true. You’re no bastard. You have a huge family that loves you, but those girls will always be bitches. You know I was bullied in school, right?”

“You were?” Hayley’s voice was surprised. Her mom was one of the toughest, bravest people she knew. She couldn’t imagine someone talking down to her.

“Yep. And when I was pregnant with you… people said really nasty things. Grown men and women discussing and judging a scared teenaged girl as entertainment, can you imagine that? But Rob, your father, he stood by me. He held me and loved us.”

“Did he defend us? To the nasty people?”

“Oh, lots.” Kristen thought of the time Rob shoved and cursed out a pap who’d called Kristen the Twilight whore during a particularly grueling day. The footage was probably online. Another discovery for another day when she’s older.

“Because he loves you.” Hayley grinned at the idea. A love like that.

“And you.” Kristen pecked her nose and winked.

“Mom? I think I need to find daddy now.” Rob jumped up from where he sat outside the door, causing his knees to crack. He could hear his girls giggle. They’d heard him. The door opened fully, and Hayley’s freckled faced peeked up at him. Her big green eyes began to pool as she ran into his open arms. He lifted her and kissed away her tears. “I’m so sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetie.” He pulled Kristen toward him with his other arm and squeezed his family closer. “Always.”


	4. Can you guys do another part, like the next day at her birthday party?

Hayley buried her face in the pillow when she heard the first strum of the guitar. ‘Not ready to wake up,’ she thought to herself, still somewhat embarrassed from the drama and tears of the previous day. As long as she stayed asleep she didn’t have to see that worried look in her parents’ eyes.

“I know a girl, who was born today. I know a girl, pretty in every way.”

Her head popped up at the voice, and she nearly fell off the bed in her scrambling. “Uncle Marcus!” she squealed before body slamming him with a hug, nearly hitting her head on the guitar if he hadn’t quickly moved it.

“Umph.” He patted her ruffled bedhead with a laugh. “Your folks sent me up to wake the birthday gal. Have you seen her?”

“Uncle Marcus! I’m the birthday girl.”

He leaned back and squinted, pretending to study her. “No, you can’t possibly be Hayley. The Hayley I know is smaller than a sparrow.”

She scowled like her mother at that, hating her still spaghetti arm frame. “I’m thirteen now. Nearly a woman!”

“Well, for your father’s sake, you stay at ‘nearly,’ okay? C’mon, your folks are probably fretting over what’s taking so long.”

They made their way down the hall and down the stairs for their traditional birthday breakfast of cinnamon bun waffles with strawberries. Her stomach rumbled at the scent wafting from the kitchen.

Her mom and dad immediately greeted her with hugs and kisses before she was passed over to her grandparents for fawning. “Oh, you’ve grown up so much,” Clare burst out, having not seen Hayley in a little over four months.

Hayley grimaced and blushed at the attention despite her happiness at seeing her family. All she felt was a nagging guilt. What kind of family would she have had if her dad had seen the lack of DNA tying him to her and her mother as a way out? She felt grateful and so full of love and appreciation for what her parents must’ve lived through for months and years, and she’d let the small taste of ignorant cruelty from her peers negatively impact her entire outlook on these blessings. Never again, she swore to herself as she shoved a huge bite in her mouth, grinning at her family chatting around the table.

—

Her birthday had been filled with all of her favorite people. Even Uncle Tom and Aunt Sienna arrived with Marlowe toddling around and playing with nearly all of Hayley’s presents. Except for one prized possession: the acoustic guitar her dad purchased and handed to her with a shy grin.

“Years ago, I bought your mom a similar present, and I just thought that this could be something we could share. I saw you playing with your mum’s a few weeks ago, and I didn’t realize before that you’d want to play … aww fuck, baby girl, do you like it?” He rubbed his neck, unable to read the look on her face as she examined her first guitar. Kristen and his mum snapped a few photos.

“I love it! I love it so much. Thanks, Daddy!” She set it down carefully and gave him one of her big-squeeze hugs. He smiled huge and couldn’t resist sticking his tongue out at his wife since his present had gotten the big reaction of the night. Their competitiveness had never stopped, and Kristen was happy to declare him the victor tonight. She knew he’d needed the win after the reminders of long-forgotten fears the previous day had dredged up.

Kristen rubbed his thigh when he sat down beside her and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Robert. You’re an amazing father.”

His eyes closed as he hummed with happiness, trying to frame this moment in his memory. “Only because of you.”

“And you, too.” She grasped her hands around his and pulled them toward her lap, subtly letting him know that their lives were going to change yet again. Elated, he began peppering her face with kisses before directing his attention on her lips.

“I love you so much,” he gasped.

Their clueless guests focused on the birthday girl as Marcus and Sam attempted to teach Hayley new chords.

“Ugh, get a room. I don’t need to see you making out with my sister.” Cam shook his head at them mockingly when he entered the room. “Pervs … at your own kid’s birthday party.”

“Awww, I think it’s cute. Little Claudia in love.” Lizzy cooed at her little brother and mussed up his hair.

“Claudia and Jimmy sittin’ on the couch, first comes love or was it baby, then love and then marriage?” Dakota feigned confusion.

“Hardy har har. Keep laughing, but as the man of the house, Claudia has the right to kick you fuckers out.” Kristen pointed at the offenders accusingly.

“Mom! Language!” Their guests erupted in loud guffaws at Hayley chastising her mother’s mouth.

“Uh oh, Jimmy’s showing us who’s really boss now.”

Kris twisted around, shocked by the voice joining in the banter. “Not you, too, dad!”


End file.
